Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for a deterministic selection of a sensor from a plurality of sensors.
Description of the Background Art
A method for a deterministic selection of a sensor from a plurality of sensors is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,519,819. Here, multiple sensors are connected in parallel to one another on a three-wire bus and connected to a control unit. The control unit communicates with the sensors in conformity with a so-called SENT, or “Single Edge Nibble Transmission,” protocol. In order to exchange data with an individual sensor, a deterministic selection is first carried out by the control unit with the sensors. To this end, the time duration of a pulse, which is to say the length of time between a falling edge and a rising edge that directly follows it, is varied by the control unit.
In addition, sensors connected to a control unit using the three-wire bus are known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,982 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,577,634.